


2 AM Visitor

by CrunchySpaceFoods



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabbles, He's like college age, Human Bill Cipher, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Older Dipper Pines, One-Shot, We Die Like Men, its just kinda very descriptive, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySpaceFoods/pseuds/CrunchySpaceFoods
Summary: A late night visitor appears on Dipper's doorstep.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Kudos: 11





	2 AM Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I had this idea last night and I couldn't get it out of my head. I haven't written fanfiction in like, 6 years and even then it was bad, so please excuse if any of it sounds awkward or anything lol.  
> I also don't have a beta so some grammar things might be a lil weird.  
> Either way, enjoy!

Dipper tore his eyes away from the computer screen, huffing in exasperation. The clock on his wall read 2am which meant he had spent the past six hours sitting at his desk trying to find out whatever he could about the new creature he found in the forest that evening. The hunt for information had proved useless as he gained nothing was left with a pair of burning eyes and a dull ache forming at the front of his head. He shut his laptop and placed his elbows on top of it, burying his head in his hands and groaning in frustration. His sulking, however, was short-lived when a sharp knock sounded on his door.  


  
Slowly, he lifted himself off his desk chair and dragged himself out of his bedroom and down the stairs, grumbling in annoyance assuming that Mabel had come home late after partying with her friends only to realize she had forgotten her keys for the third time this month.  


  
Instead of the familiar, long brown hair of his sister, he was greeted with black shaved sides and almost yellow hair left longer at the top falling to cover his right eye, and instead of the bright, colorful sweaters Mabel usually wore, the man in front of him wore black slacks, a black shirt, and a garishly yellow waistcoat. However, that wasn't what caught Dipper's attention; the man's left eye was a piercing, bright blue that seemed to be burning their image into his very being, branding itself into his soul. The look in his eye was knowing and mischievous and his small, crooked smirk made it the corner wrinkle slightly. His gaze made it seem as if time stopped yet sped up altogether. Every breath he took made it seem as if centuries have passed; every blink took eons.  


  
Dipper stood there frozen in place, eyes wide and staring into the those of the stranger before him. His nails dug into the doorframe as he tightened his grip, and his breath hitched slightly as he felt a chill go up his spine. The man seemed familiar, yet the twin knew he had never seen the person standing on his doorstep in his life.  


  
The smile on the stranger's lips grew, turning into a wolfish grin, his singular eye danced over the brunette's face, taking in his features, "Now, now Pine Tree, don't you know it's rude to stare?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's all I really have. I just wanted to write something that was really descriptive and really set a certain mood even though it lacks any kind of plot. I might expand on this later, but who knows.


End file.
